It all started when
by fantasywriter454
Summary: Spain and England are a couple and have just begun a family. Spain then proceeds to reflect on how this came to be...  EnglandxSpain, yaoi, mpreg, romance. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Spain cried out loud as England held his head in his lap. The pain was almost too much for the Spaniard. He screamed again as another contraction hit. England did his best to calm his lover down during the child birth, but nothing seemed to be working. He sighed and hummed a little while stroking Spain's head. Spain gasped again, upset that he couldn't push yet. He just wanted this to be over with, but sadly, he had two babies inside of his belly, not just one. As another contraction hit, the nurse said it was okay to begin pushing. Spain braced himself as much as he could and pushed. Sweat poured down his brow and he pushed again and again. He yelled louder this time as the first baby slowly slid out as the hour went by. After what seemed like the hundredth push, a baby's cry filled the room. The first baby was free of his womb. He collapsed against England, panting heavily, trying to get his strength back before he attempted to push the second baby out.

Another half an hour went by and then Spain deemed himself strong enough to push again. England held his head still as he pushed again and again, repeating the same process as before. Spain began to sweat again as he pushed. He kept pushing as another half an hour went by, and then a second cry filled the room. Spain passed on in England's lap, sweat covering his entire body and his limps went weak.

As Spain woke up a few hours later once most of his strength was restored, bright light blinded him for a few moments. He blinked a few times and got used to the light before slowly pushing himself up and looking around. England was sitting on a chair next to the bed, fast asleep. He was holding their children, who were also fast asleep. Spain just smiled happily at the sight. A nurse came in and told Spain to lie back down.

"Are those...?" he asked. She just smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yes, those are your twins. They're both girls, congratulations." Spain smiled happily as he turned on his side and watched his lover and his babies sleep. He then flashed back to the beginning of this all.


	2. The Crush

It all started on a normal rainy day in England as Spain walked to England's house. He had been invited to talk to the island nation and was a bit confused as to why. He was a little worried, since the two of them had been huge rivals and never really liked each other. However, England had told him this was going to be just a casual conversation. No rivalry or hatred during this talk, which is why Spain was confused at this moment. He approached the door nervously, and raised his hand to knock. England, however, was waiting for him at the door and swung it open.

"'Ello, Spain," he replied, stepping aside so he could come in. Spain stepped inside, somewhat nervous as he looked around. England closed the door behind him and paused for a moment, also somewhat nervous about inviting him here just to chat.

"So...um...," Spain responded slowly.

"Come sit down," England replied, leading him into the living room. England sat down and motioned for Spain to sit down next to him. Spain hesitantly did so, becoming even more nervous. "Would you like some tea?" England asked. Spain just shook his head.

"No, I'm okay," he whispered. England nodded and looked down.

"So, um...the reason I invited you here was, um..." England started to say, a slight blush rising up to his cheeks. Spain looked over at him curiously as England started to speak. England swallowed nervously before he continued. "Um, Spain, I asked for this meeting with you because...w-well...I, uh, I have this...this...c-c-crush...on you and well, I..." He paused again. Spain's eyes widened at this moment.

"You have a crush on me?" he whispered. England swallowed again and looked at him, his blush deepening in color. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know this is kind of weird since we've always been big rivals, but um, I guess even back then, I had some feelings for you, even if I was a little harsh," he whispered, looking down in his lap. Spain felt a blush rise to his own cheeks as well.

"R-Really...?" he whispered, watching England carefully. England just nodded, not looking up. Spain blushed deeper and looked down in his own lap. England tried to build up the courage to take Spain's hand, but couldn't do so. Spain took the hint though, and slipped his own hand into England's, smiling at him, a small hint of pink coloring his cheeks. England blushed a deep red, looking up at Spain, admiring his bright, shining green eyes. Spain continued to smile at him and scooted a bit closer, slipping his hand from England's and putting it around his shoulder. He then took England's other hand. They were both blushing at this moment and England hesitantly leaned into Spain's side.

"I-I think we should go on a d-d-date..." England whispered quietly into Spain's shoulder. Spain looked at him and nodded.

"A date sounds like a wonderful idea," he replied. England stood up away from Spain and paused.

"How does next Friday sound?" England asked, looking back at the Spaniard still sitting on the couch. Spain paused as he thought about what he was doing and then smiled and nodded when he realized that he was free that day.

"I'm free, so yeah!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up around 6 o'clock," England said. Spain nodded and they bid their farewells.


	3. The First Date

Friday came faster than Spain would have wished. He was too nervous about his first date with England because of their long rivalry history together. How this had happened, Spain had no idea. He guessed England did all of those things to him way back then because he must've had feelings in some form or another. Spain shrugged and then went up to his closet to pick out something to wear. As he opened his closet door, he paused, remembering that he had no idea where they were going. Were they going someplace fancy or just casual? How formal should he dress? It took him a few minutes to decide, coming to the conclusion that they wouldn't go anywhere too fancy on their first date. He was sure England wouldn't want to spend a lot of money on him just yet, so he threw on a nice pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He then went to the mirror to check his hair. His curly locks looked just fine and there was no flyaway strands, so he deemed himself presentable.

Then he heard the doorbell ring. He stiffened a bit as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone and slowly headed down the stairs and headed to the door. He opened it, revealing England wearing a white shirt, vest and jeans. Spain smiled and offered for him to come inside. England briefly looked over what Spain was wearing and accepted it silently. There were a few moments of awkward silence after Spain closed the door as England stepped inside.

"So...um, where will we be going?" Spain asked to break the ice. England locked eyes with him, studying him for a few moments before relaxing his tense shoulders.

"It's a surprise," England whispered, a blush creeping up to his face. Spain's eyes widened a bit.

"O-Okay...shall, we, um leave now?" England nodded slowly, before opening the door again and leading Spain outside to his car. Spain followed him after locking his front door, trying to figure out where they were going. England opened Spain's door for him and Spain stepped inside the car, buckling up his seatbelt as England shut the door and got in on the other side. England started up the car and backed out, then drove down the road. The entire car ride was silent and awkward, Spain still trying to figure out what was going to happen on their first date. England drove for a few more minutes before he turned onto a deserted road. Spain's curiosity and confusion rose as they continued down the road for a mile before coming out onto a cliff where a checkered blanket and basket were set out. Spain blushed deeply as England held his door open for him again and he got out.

"Here we are," England whispered, blushing deeply as they approached the picnic.

"You didn't cook, did you?" Spain asked as they sat down on the blanket. England frowned and the blush disappeared.

"No! And there's nothing wrong with my cooking! I..." He stopped, the blush returning to his cheeks. "I wanted this to...to go well...so I bought the food," he whispered, looking down.

"But if there's nothing wrong with your cooking, then why didn't you cook?"

"Shut up!" England cried, looking slightly angry. Spain flinched and looked down.

"Lo siento..." he muttered. "I didn't mean to upset you..." England sighed and opened the basket, pulling out the contents. Spain then began to help him, but England held him back.

"I've got this," he muttered, setting everything out. Spain just watched him from then on as he set out all of the food. Spain's eyes widened in surprise when England pulled out a container of paella.

"You bought...?"

"Yes, I brought this for you," England replied, setting it down, then pulls out two plates and some plastic silverware. He hands a plate to Spain, along with a fork and a knife, and then sets his own plate in his lap as he begins to serve himself some food. Spain copied him, getting a couple spoonfuls of paella along with a slice of bread. He buttered his bread as England poured them each a glass of water.

"T-Thank you..." Spain whispered as England set the glass down in front of him. England just nodded and began to eat. Spain followed his example and they began their meal in silence.

"S-Spain, um...are you enjoying yourself?" England whispered halfway through their meal. Spain looked up with his mouth full of paella and nodded slowly, swallowing his bite.

"Si!" he exclaimed.

"I-I'm glad," England replied, blushing a little bit.

"What about you?" Spain asked, watching him curiously. England looked at him and nodded, smiling a little bit.

"Yes, I am enjoying myself as well." England reached out and lightly touched the top of Spain's hand. Spain smiled happily at him, turning over his hand and intertwined his fingers with England's. Both men then began to blush as they sat there, holding each other's hand. They quickly finished the rest of their meal and cleaned up, throwing everything in a small trash bag England had brought with. Once everything was cleared and packed back up, England pulled Spain back to the blanket. They both sat down and England slowly and hesitantly put his arm around Spain's waist. Spain blushed but scooted closer to him. Spain cuddled into England and England held him as they began to watch the sun set.

A half an hour later, England was pulling up into Spain's driveway again. England walked Spain up to his door, where Spain unlocked it and pushed it open. England took Spain's hand and Spain looked back at him. England then suddenly hugged Spain awkwardly, his face a deep red. Spain blinked but hugged him back. England held the hug for a bit before pulling away. He leaned forward and kissed Spain's cheek.

"B-Bye, Spain!" he exclaimed nervously. "I'll call you later!" He hurried off to his car, embarrassed and waved to Spain as he backed out and drove away. Spain waved back, watching him go, and then headed inside, shutting the door behind him. He reached up and touched the spot where England had kissed his cheek, blushing furiously. His heart was pounding in his chest and his limbs were shaking a little from embarrassment. He hoped England would call him again for a second date.


	4. Remembering

Spain blushed as he lay in bed, remembering their first date. He was surprised it had managed to come this far, even though the two of them had had many fights as their relationship progressed. But each make-up seemed to bring them closer together, which also worried Spain more when they continued to have more fights. The closer they became, the more serious their fights were and the longer it took for them to make-up. Their most recent fight was a couple of months ago, when he was only six months along. It lasted for an entire month, though, which was just filled with sadness and pain for Spain, since England wasn't there to massage his back and feet when they ached. He also wasn't there to help him move around when he was hungry or had to use the restroom. He shook, remembering the pain he had to go through just to walk a couple of feet to the bathroom and back. Spain was grateful though that was the only time they had fought while he was pregnant. England had apologized over and over again once they had made up and he was sitting behind Spain, massaging his back.

England stirred a bit in his chair, causing Spain to look over at him in hope that he was going to wake up so he could hold his babies. But England slept on, and so did the twins. He still smiled and watched happily as the three of them slept peacefully. England looked like a real father now. His smile widened at the thought. Then another memory with England flooded his mind and he laid back and relaxed, watching the memory.


	5. The First Kiss

Spain was sitting down in his living room as he anxiously awaited England's arrival. They had been dating for two months now and were going on yet another date. This time, the date was a little more formal, so Spain was wearing his tux. He heard a car pull in and he jumped up to his feet, knowing it was England's car. He hurried to the front door and opened it excitedly as England was getting out of his seat.

"Bloody hell, Spain," England said as he stood up, brushing his tux off. "Have a little patience, will you?" Spain blushed and nodded.

"Sorry," he mumbled. England just took his hand gently and led him to the other side of the car, opening the door for him like he always did. Spain smiled and thanked him, getting in. England shut the door and got in the car as well, backing out of his driveway. Spain smiled as they drove along and he kept glancing over at England, noticing how adorable and handsome he looked in his tux. England blushed a little as he drove along to the restaurant where they had reservations. England pulled up and his car was driven away. They were led inside to their table in a remote and out of the way table. Spain blushed when he realized how much privacy they would be getting. They were seated and handed menus. A waitress brought them two glasses of water and a basket of hot, fresh rolls. Spain started to pick up his menu to look at it, but England stopped him.

"I've got this, Spain," he replied.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked, smiling as she held her notepad up, ready to take their order. England nodded, not even looking at the menu.

"We would like to share the filet mignon and soup," he replied.

"The soup of the day is gazpacho. Is that okay?" England smiled and nodded.

"That's perfect." Spain blushed; somewhat surprised England was ordering a Spanish dish instead of an English one.

"And what would you like to drink?" she asked.

"We would like two glasses of Sangria." Spain turned a darker shade of red when he realized England was trying to make him happy. She nodded and wrote it down and scurried off.

"England, um..." Spain started to say but England shushed him.

"Spain, it's okay," he replied. Spain kept his blush on his cheeks. "I know I'm ordering Spanish dishes, and yes, it is to make you happy." He smiled a little as he leaned forward towards Spain, scooting his chair closer. Spain quickly closed his eyes, his heart pounding harder as England's lips softly touched his own. England begged for entrance, which Spain eagerly let him in. The kiss was quickly deepened by England, and Spain followed him into the kiss. A few minutes later, England pulled away, panting heavily. They were both bright red as they straightened up and their waitress came back with their two glasses of sangria.

"Thank you," England and Spain said together as she set the glasses down in front of them. She smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome! Your food should be out momentarily. If you need anything else, let me know." She smiled and left their little private room.

"T-that was nice..." Spain whispered as he took a sip.

"What?" England asked, looking at him.

"T-the kiss..." he whispered again. England relaxed and smiled.

"It sure was." Spain quickly leaned forward and quickly kissed England again. England kissed him back, slipping an arm around his waist. Spain nervously put his arms around England's neck as they continued to kiss more passionately. England pulled Spain closer, holding him tight against his chest as he held him with both arms. Spain panted and they pulled away for a quick breath before kissing each other again. They quickly pulled away when their waitress came back in with their tray of food. She looked embarrassed as she set it down and handed them their food.

"Thank you," England replied.

"Si, gracias!" Spain exclaimed. "It looks delicious!" She smiled and nodded.

"Well, enjoy your food!" she exclaimed, gathering up the tray and stand and hurries out the room. Spain smiled as he looked down at the food. England picked up the knife and fork and began cutting up the steak. Spain lifted the spoon up and took a sip from the gazpacho. His eyes widened on how delicious it was.

"Mmm! This is tasty!" he said happily. England smiled.

"I'm glad," he replied calmly once he had finished cutting up the steak. They then proceeded to eat, occasionally feeding each other a bite or two. Once they were done, England paid the check and they left, Spain leaning on England more, a little buzzed from the sangria. He giggled as their car pulled up and England helped him into his seat. England got in and drove Spain home. He led him up and unlocked the door for him, locked his car and helped Spain inside upstairs to his bedroom.


	6. The First Time

EDIT: I somehow left a part out. Here's the full part

0000000000000

As England placed Spain in bed, Spain took his hand, groaning a little. England paused and looked down at Spain. Spain's eyebrows were pointed downward in a confused look as he held onto England's hand. England relaxed a little as he stroked Spain's hand softly. Spain tugged on England's hand a little, trying to pull him into bed with him. England paused, looking over Spain carefully.

"Spain, it's too early..." England whispered. Spain just whimpered and tugged harder, pulling England on top of him.

"No...It's not..." Spain mumbled, wrapping his arms around England's neck.

"Spain, we just had our first kiss today!" England hissed, trying to pull Spain's arms from his neck.

"England, stop..." Spain muttered, cuddling into England, smiling happily. England sighed and gave up, holding Spain around his waist. Spain hummed a Spanish tune for a few moments when England realized that he wanted this just as much as Spain did. He felt his cheeks heat up as he slowly began to take off Spain's tux piece by piece. Spain smiled and didn't resist him. England swallowed nervously as he finally exposed Spain's tan and muscled chest. He stared in awe for a few minutes, just mesmerized by his chest. Spain shifted underneath him, groaning quietly, not happy at all by the long wait. England sighed and took off his own shirt, setting it aside on top of Spain's. He then pulled off his own pants and then nervously moved to take off Spain's pants. His face burned a bright red as he slowly slid the pants off, leaving just his boxers on as well.

Spain smiled and shifted a little, causing England to pause for a moment. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as he watched Spain carefully. Spain looked up at England, confused. He lifted his hand up and touched his cheek softly. England leaned into his touch slightly as Spain smiled wider. Spain leaned into England more, wrapping his arms around his neck again. England wrapped his hands around Spain's waist, lightly kissing Spain's neck. Spain moaned quietly, tightening his grip and giving England more access.

"Spain, where's the lube?" England whispered in his ear. Spain clenched his teeth as he pointed to the side drawer. England nodded and moved them both over to open the drawer. He found the tube easily and held it in his hand as he looked down at Spain, who was smiling up at him. England smiled a little back, and then proceeded to remove both pairs of boxers. Spain became embarrassed as England poured some out onto his fingers. Spain closed his eyes tight, hissing in pain as England began to prepare him. Spain's grip tightened as England used two and then three fingers to stretch him. His back arched up into the touch though, moaning quietly.

"Mmm, England..." he mumbled. England just smiled and continued to stretch him for a few more moments before pulling out. Spain gasped in somewhat displeasure as England removed his fingers, causing England to just smile. He then began to pour the lube on himself, spread Spain's legs apart just right and thrusted into him. Spain yelped out loud, holding back the true amount of pain he was in so he wouldn't seem weak to England. He tried to relax a little bit as England pushed deeper inside, but just couldn't. England managed to find Spain's sweet spot, because the moment he hit it, Spain let out a pleasured moan. England held onto Spain firmly as he began to move in and out, hitting the spot every time. Spain called out louder and louder each time.

Soon, Spain could feel his climax approaching. He was panting now and covered in sweat as he held onto the man above him with a slippery grip. England could feel his climax coming closer as well, as he thrusted hard and fast into the Spaniard below. They both came at the same time, England filling Spain up while Spain covered England's chest with his own sticky fluids. England collapsed on top of Spain, panting heavily. Spain snuggled into England more, smiling contently. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

000000000000000000

Argh, somehow the last part was left out or maybe I didn't realize I had already submitted it before I typed the last part out.

Sorry, guys if that failed. I can't write very good sex scenes, but I do try my best...

Anyway, please review! Gracias!


	7. Awake

Spain's face heated up when that memory finished. He looked over at England again, sighing contently. He then looked back up at the ceiling and started to close his eyes again.

"Spain?" A breathed whisper filled the room. Spain's eyes snapped open again. "Spain." Spain looked over at England again, who was watching him curiously. "You're awake, thank goodness. How do you feel?" Spain smiled at his lover.

"I feel fine now, gracias," Spain replied. England nodded and then looked down at the sleeping babies in his arms.

"Would you like to hold them?" he whispered, looking back up at Spain again. Spain slowly nodded.

"I would love to," he breathed. England stood up slowly, being extra careful not to wake them up as he took a step forward. Spain pushed himself up into a sitting position and watched as England carefully handed one over to him.

"This one was born first," he replied softly. Spain carefully took his daughter in his arms, smiling down at her. She was lighter than he expected and she shifted a bit as she was passed from one parent to the other. Her eyebrows were already taking on the shape of England's, but her skin tone was more like her mother's. Spain smiled at this. England then began to pass over the other daughter. Spain took her just as carefully. However, the movement caused her to wake up, crying. The first daughter woke up crying as well, both of them shifting unhappily in their mother's arms. Spain was shocked at this and England took the youngest one back so he could comfort her.

"Have they eaten yet?" Spain asked, never taking his eyes off of the baby in his arms. England shook his head, rocking the youngest daughter gently, cooing softly to her.

"No."

"What should we feed them with then? I'm sure they're pretty hungry."

"The nurse said you're quite capable of feeding them by yourself," England replied, still rocking and cooing to the baby. Spain copied him but looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can feed them with your own milk. The nurse said while you were pregnant, your hormones created glands in your nipples to feed the babies with." Spain gasped, looking completely shocked.

"I can breastfeed them?" He looked up at England, who looked back at him, nodding.

"Of course you can," he hissed, still trying to calm the crying baby in his arms. Spain shook a bit as he looked down through his gown at his bare chest. He carefully set the baby down in his lap and he lifted the gown up over his head so he was sitting completely naked. He picked the baby up again and held her up, supporting her head like he was taught. She sniffed and then closed her mouth around his nipple and began to suck. Spain gasped at the weird feeling and flinched a tiny bit when she began to drink. "Spain, can you handle feeding both?"

"Si..." Spain gasped, holding his other arm out for his second daughter. England carefully placed the daughter in his arms and Spain held her up as well. She latched on just like her older sister and began to drink. Spain tensed up but soon relaxed. More memories flashed before his eyes and he sat back to remember them.

0000000000000000

I'm doing horrible, aren't I? Please...tell me how I'm doing...please review!


	8. The First Fight

Spain was waiting for another more serious date with England. It wasn't a formal one but they were planning to talk about moving in to one of their homes. Spain considered this serious. They had been dating for over a year now, with no fights. This surprised Spain a bunch, considering how they were once rivals. He suspected that England may have changed when the island nation realized he loved the Spaniard. He only had to wait another couple of seconds before England came inside, smiling a little.

"'Ello, Antonio," he said.

"Hola, Arthur!" he replied, smiling widely at him. They had also gotten on first name basis starting a few months ago. England sat down next to Spain, putting an arm around him. Spain blushed and quickly kissed England's cheek. England sighed happily and held Spain a little bit closer.

"So, about moving in with me..." England started to say.

"Um...I thought we didn't know which house to move to," Spain replied, looking confused.

"I thought it'd be best to move to my house..."

"Why your house? What's wrong with mine?" Spain asked, looking slightly irritated.

"Nothing, it's just that..."

"Well, then why can't you move here?" Spain asked. England pulled his arm from around Spain, leaning back to get a good look at him.

"Excuse me?" he hissed. "Why would I move here?" Spain frowned deeply, standing quickly to his feet.

"What's wrong with my house?"

"It's too bloody sunny!" he cried.

"Your house is way too gloomy! You should move here, maybe cheer up a bit!" Spain snapped. England growled, jumping to his feet as well.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with my attitude? Because if you're saying that, then you're saying there's something wrong with me!" he cried. Spain hissed.

"I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"You meant it though!"

"I did not! Why would I mean something as ridiculous as that?" Spain questioned.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"That what you say is just ridiculous!" England slapped Spain across the cheek.

"Shut up, you bloody wanker!" England cried. Spain recoiled in shock from the blow, never expecting it to come. He gingerly lifted his hand to his cheek. "And did you ever think that you're too bloody happy? In fact, I think that you're too happy, too much for your own good!" Spain slapped England back.

"Excuse me?" he cried. England snarled and lunged for Spain's neck, grabbing it tightly.

"How dare you lay a hand on me!"

"You did it to me!" Spain gasped as England shook him fiercely, trying to pry his hands off of his hands. "Por favor...let...me...go...!"

"You know maybe we should just break this off! I'm breaking up with you! This was a complete waste of my time," England snarled, shoving Spain down on the ground hard. "Good-bye, Spain." He stormed off back to his own home. Spain gasped, holding his aching throat, shaking. His eyes filled with tears as he got up and watched England storm off from his doorway.

"Arthur...I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, looking down at his feet, still shaking, as England disappeared into the distance.

000000000000000

So, in case you have noticed, there's a theme to my chapters. There's one chapter in present times, with the kids, then two about the past, then one back to the future and so on and so forth.

Also, I bet you guys can probably guess what the next chapter's gonna be called...

Anyway, please review!


	9. Their First Makeup

I'm sorry, guys, if these two seem a little OC-ish...

00000000000

Spain cried the entire night that night. When the sunlight finally managed to force its way through his blinds, he sat up. He groaned as his head ached, like he had a hangover. In his opinion, he kind of did, but not an alcoholic one, a break-up hangover. He rubbed his eyes, which he also found them sore and ginger to touch. He sighed and got up, stretching his cramped muscles. Another tear managed to leak out as he headed for his bathroom to wash his face. He was met with a very puffy, green eyed man looking back at him in the mirror. His hair was more awry then usual and his eyes sagged. Spain blinked. This man wasn't him, was it? Did he really look like this or was it a hallucination? He shook his head and then he rubbed his eyes, looking at himself again. He wasn't hallucinating. Now he realized how important England was to him. He splashed himself with cold water and headed downstairs to make himself breakfast.

As the day slowly dragged on, Spain became more and more gloomy, which was unusual for him. Maybe England was right. Maybe he was too happy for his own good. Maybe he should move to England. But then he remembered what England had said. He remembered at that moment that England had broken up with him. His tears flowed quicker than before. He collapsed on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

When he awoke, he felt another body cuddled against his. He shifted a bit, trying to see. The other person shifted too, and then he felt a pair of lips against his forehead. He froze, in which the other must've felt his shock, because his forehead was kissed again. Spain still had no idea who the other person was, so he struggled against their hold, trying to look at them.

"Antonio, shh," a voice whispered in his ear. Spain shook.

"A-Arthur?" he cried in a hushed voice.

"I know...I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean any of the things I said, especially when I said we were breaking up. I was too upset last night, as I can see you were as well," he whispered. "Spain, I don't want to leave you, nor do I want you leave me. Please forgive me." Spain paused and then nodded, hugging England back tightly.

"G-Gracias, Arthur," Spain whispered "for coming back." England smiled contently and hugged him back, kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, Spain. I'm glad I came back. I didn't know what I would without you."

"I'm glad you came back too."

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you yesterday," England whispered.

"I'm sorry too," Spain whispered back. England held onto Spain, rubbing his back lightly. England then pulled away and kissed him. Spain smiled and eagerly kissed him back, feeling like it's been forever since he felt those sweet lips against his own. England seemed just as hungry for Spain's own mouth as they battled to explore the other's, acting like it was their first kiss all over again. As they pulled away, England locked eyes with Spain.

"Move in with me," he said. Spain nodded and smiled happily, hugging England tightly again. England sighed happily in relief as he hugged the Spaniard back.

00000000000

Well, here's the next chapter! Please review!


	10. Question

"Spain...Spain! Spain!" Said nation jumped, looking around startled.

"¿Que?" he cried, looking around. The twins shifted unhappily against his chest. He looked down at them and relaxed, realizing where he was now.

"Spain, what's wrong? You've been completely out of it for the past twenty minutes. What was happening? You looked so upset and unhappy," England whispered, taking his hand.

"Um...I've just been remembering all of the memories we've shared together since you first asked me out. The last two were just our first fight and make-up," he replied sadly, looking down. England flinched a little bit.

"Oh," he replied.

"England, can I ask you a question?" Spain asked, looking over at him curiously. England looked at him carefully before nodding.

"Yes, go ahead."

"What made you come back after our first fight?" he asked. England stiffened up, his face turning a bright red from embarrassment.

"W-Well..." he stuttered. "I, um..." He paused, as Spain watched him curiously. "I...I loved you too much. It pained me because of the things I said to you. It pained me even more when I had realized that I had broken up with you. We had gotten along so well for over a year and we had something different together. I didn't want that to go away; I knew I had to go back and apologize to you." Spain smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I said some pretty rude things too," he mumbled. England looked at him and nodded.

"I know, and you apologized to me too."

"England, can I ask you another question?" England's curiosity heightened.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What caused you to ask me out? I've always been curious about that." England sighed.

"How about I answer that question another time, okay?" he replied. "Now is not the appropriate time to answer that question. When we go home, I'll answer it." Spain nodded.

"Okay, gracias," he replied. England nodded. Spain leaned back and closed his eyes as another memory came to him.

0000000000000

Vee, I have some new ideas, so this may become longer than I had originally thought. There is some new memories that Spain remembers, whether they're good or bad. Also, there's some new ideas for the present day as well, but don't worry. Those will be happy!

Please review and thanks for reading!


	11. I'm what?

A few more months had passed since they had made-up. Spain and England were living just fine in England's house. Spain smiled as he ate a tomato while he was lying down on the couch. England was out grocery shopping, so Spain found a way to entertain himself while England was out. As he took another bite, a queasy feeling rose up from his stomach. He jerked upright and rushed to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. He groaned as his chin rested against the toilet bowl. His stomach lurched and he threw up again. He groaned and wiped his mouth, struggling to stand up on his feet. He stumbled a bit before steadying himself. He brushed his teeth to get rid of the feeling in his mouth. He was confused at this moment. He had been sick for the past couple of weeks and he had no idea why. England had tried multiple times to get him to the hospital but Spain refused, saying he was just fine. Now Spain realized that there seriously was something wrong with him. He made a mental note to have England to schedule a doctor's appointment for him. England's car pulled into the garage and England got out after turning the car off. Spain hurried out to him, tearing up and shaking. He hugged England tightly, crying a bit.

"Spain, what is wrong?" England asked, startled at the sudden hug. He wiped Spain's tears away, looking worried.

"England, I just threw up again! I think you're right! There's something wrong with me!" Spain sniffed, wiping his nose as he looked up at England. England's eyes widened and he sighed.

"Help me carry the groceries inside and we'll go to the doctor. I had already scheduled an appointment for you later today," he replied, opening the trunk up.

"R-Really?" Spain asked, looking shocked. England just nodded, grabbing a couple of bags. Spain picked a couple of bags up as well when a smell hit his nose, making his stomach growl loudly. England looked at him, eyebrow raised. Spain felt his face heat up and he looked embarrassed. "L-Lo siento," he mumbled. England just chuckled and set the bags down on the counter. Spain did the same and looked in the bag, trying to find the source of the food that he was suddenly craving. He found the source and pulled the food out, gasping. It was a bag of uncooked fish.

"Spain, that's tonight's dinner," England mumbled, looking at him.

"Arthur, I'm craving this now!" Spain whined, looking at England. England shook his head and took the fish away from him.

"Sorry, you can have it tonight."

"Arthur!" Spain whined again. England sighed.

"Antonio, later!" he exclaimed. "Let's finish with the groceries." Spain gave it reluctantly and helped England carry in the rest of the groceries. England then announced it was time for Spain's appointment. They got into the car and England drove to the hospital. Spain's stomach growled and the craving for fish and chips increased. He whimpered and held his belly. His eyes widened when he felt something weird. He looked down at his belly, gasping. He lifted up his shirt and touched his belly again. It was harder than normal. England pulled in and parked, getting out. Spain followed him up to the hospital, confused about his hardened belly. England signed them in and then they proceeded to wait until their names were called. It didn't take long and soon Spain was sitting on the table in the doctor's office. The doctor held his clipboard. England had made sure to set the appointment with his own doctor, the one that was specialized in treating nations.

"So, Spain, you think there's something wrong with you," the doctor said and Spain nodded. "What has been happening to you recently?"

"Well, I've been throwing up constantly for the past two weeks. At first, I thought it was nothing, but Arthur knew there was something off. I finally realized that he was right and now we're here."

"I see. Anything else that you've noticed?"

"Well, I suddenly had a craving for fish and chips," he mumbled. "I usually don't eat them, so I thought that this was weird. I've also been extremely tired lately, but I haven't been doing much besides taking care of my small tomato patch in England's garden and that hasn't worn me out before." The doctor wrote some things on the clipboard.

"Okay, Spain, I have a feeling I know what is wrong with you, but I'm going to need you to take a urinal test just to be sure," he replied.

"Also, is my stomach supposed to be hard?" Spain asked, looking at him. The doctor looked at him too.

"Spain, come on. Let's take the test and I'll know for sure if what I think is ailing you is really the cause." Spain nodded and took the small cup from the doctor and went to the bathroom. England looked at the doctor.

"Doc, what's wrong with him?" England asked, looking worried. The doctor sighed.

"Let me test his urine first and then I'll tell you both," the doctor replied. England just nodded and Spain came back with the cup, handing it to the doctor. The doctor took it and left to go test. Spain whimpered and sat down on England's lap. England held him close, rubbing his head.

"Spain, everything will be fine," England whispered, rocking Spain a little bit. Spain sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"England, what if there is seriously something wrong with me?" Spain whispered, shaking a bit.

"Spain, there's nothing seriously wrong with you, I promise," England whispered back, kissing Spain's cheek. Spain closed his eyes and leaned against England, trying to calm himself down. England just held Spain close, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Spain was scared when the doctor finally came back half an hour later. "What took you so long?" England asked when he came back.

"I'm sorry, I ran the test a couple of times to make sure this was correct."

"What's wrong with me?" Spain cried.

"Spain, hush, calm down," England whispered. The doctor looked down at the piece of paper, showing the results.

"I'm afraid my calculations were correct. Spain, England, congratulations. You two are going to have a baby." The room went dead silent. Neither Spain nor England breathed as seconds ticked by.

"What?" England asked. Spain didn't say anything, looking down at his stomach.

"Spain is pregnant," the doctor replied.

"He can't be. You bloody git, he's a man! How can he be pregnant?" England cried. The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Spain is truly pregnant. If you want, he's far enough along now that we could easily see the baby in an ultrasound," he replied.

"O-Okay..." Spain whispered. "Let's do the ultrasound." The doctor nodded and asked Spain to lie down on the table as he got the machine ready. Spain did so, lifting up his shirt to expose his belly. What Spain didn't notice before was that besides just the hardened belly, that his belly was also forming a small bump. The doctor brought the ultrasound over and squirted some gel on Spain's exposed belly. Spain shivered from the coldness of the gel.

"Burr," he said. The doctor ignored him and used the wand to spread the gel around. He then moved the wand around slowly, trying to locate the baby. He smiled then in triumph as he located it after searching all over.

"I found the baby," he replied. He turned the screen towards Spain and England, zooming in on the baby. He pointed it out. "There's your baby." England and Spain squinted.

"There's nothing there. That is not a baby," England replied, crossing his arms. "This is ridiculous. Spain is not pregnant." The doctor sighed and pointed out each part of the baby. Spain squinted more, trying to see the baby.

"I-I think I see it now," he whispered. England's jaw dropped.

"S-Spain! Are you serious? You seriously think that you're pregnant?" he asked. Spain looked at him and nodded.

"Sí," he replied. England sighed and just shook his head.

"This entire thing isn't right. Spain is a male! How did this happen anyway?" England asked. The doctor sighed.

"Well, something that we have found about you nations is that every male has the ability to become pregnant. Whether you actually do or not is still a mystery to us. Some male nations never get pregnant no matter how many times they have unprotected sex. Others get pregnant on the first try. One of our theories is that maybe it has to do with the relationship between the two having sex." England's face turned a bright red and then so did Spain's.

"Uh..." England said slowly. Spain smiled.

"We must have something very special to have this happen to us," Spain replied, smiling as he took England's hand.

"You said you were craving, well actually the baby, is craving fish and chips, correct?" The doctor asked. Spain nodded eagerly, sitting up.

"Yes!" The doctor smiled and a nurse came in with a plate of fish and chips, giving it to Spain.

"There you go." Spain's eyes widened in happiness and he began to chow down on the dish. England sighed.

"How much should I pay for this?" he asked, pointing to the food.

"Nah, consider it free on my choice," he replied, smiling. England sighed and became nervous on the inside as he thought about the upcoming months of Spain's pregnancy. He had to do his best to take care of him as best as he could. They would also have to read multiple books and research for preparing for the upcoming baby.

000000000000000

Yay! Spain is pregnant with a baby! Congratulations, you two!

Please review!


	12. The Second Appointment

Another month had passed since the couple had found out that Spain was carrying England's child. Spain was extremely happy about the entire thing, having and raising a baby. England, on the other hand, was more reluctant and hesitant on having the baby. He kept this to himself thought and took care of Spain as best as he could. They had both read multiple books on what to expect during the upcoming months of pregnancy and also what to expect during birth and afterward.

"Do you think I can actually give birth to our baby the normal way?" Spain asked. England sighed.

"Spain, I don't think that will be possible. You don't have to proper parts to push the baby out. I'm sure you'll be given a C-section," England replied. Spain just nodded and rubbed his belly. "Spain, don't forget that we have another appointment today. Since you're a male, the doctor wants to make sure everything is going alright with both you and the baby." Spain nodded and smiled at his belly.

"I sure hope the baby kicks soon," he whispered. England smiled a little at him and nodded.

"It would be nice to feel our baby kick." Spain smiled widely at him and nodded happily.

"Exactly!" he chirped rubbing and cooing to his belly. England smiled at the sight and turned back to his embroidery. He had been doing a child design to hang up in the baby's room. He was about one fourth of the way done, for the design was extremely complicated. Suddenly, Spain hissed in pain. England's head jerked upwards towards the Spaniard.

"Spain, what's wrong?" he cried. Spain hissed again in pain, clutching his belly.

"Ow! Ow! England, it hurts!" he wailed, tearing up.

"Spain, is the baby kicking?" he asked. Spain shook his head quickly.

"This is not a kick!" he wailed. England set his embroidery aside and scooped Spain up in his arms. He hurried him out to the car.

"We're going to the doctor now!" he exclaimed as he drove off. "We may be really early, but it doesn't matter! We have to figure out what's going on!" They arrived in half the time that they normally would have, for England was worried about Spain and the baby. Even though he still didn't like the idea of becoming a father so soon into their relationship, he still cared about the baby. England hurried Spain inside. "Something's wrong with him!" he exclaimed. The nurse looked worried and hurried them back to their doctor.

"Doc, help Spain! Something's wrong!" England cried as they burst into the room, startling the doctor. England set Spain down and the doctor hurried over. He began to examine Spain, who was hissing in pain every minute or so. He then checked the belly, a worried look growing over his face. He quickly set up the ultrasound and tried to find the baby. Spain was crying now and the doctor grew more and more worried as he searched for the baby. "What's wrong?" England breathed, shaking slightly. The doctor looked sad as he turned the machine off after having no success of locating the baby.

"I'm so sorry, you two. There's no heartbeat." Spain froze, suddenly scared.

"What?" England cried.

"I'm sorry. The baby is dead," he replied solemnly. "There's been a miscarriage." England was speechless as he stared.

"Excuse me? You can't be serious!" he hissed. The doctor sighed unhappily.

"I'm truly sorry you two," he replied softly. Spain began to silently cry, the pains now stopped. The doctor then began to clean Spain up, who was suddenly covered in blood. England was disgusted and looked away. Spain closed his eyes and cried silently for his dead, unborn baby. Once the doctor was done, he got Spain a brand new pair of boxers and pants. England was truly upset as he led Spain out of the hospital. Spain had not listened to the doctor's advice, too upset to care. England took him home.

For the next few days, Spain had barely eaten anything. England knew he was upset about the baby, but whenever England tried to comfort Spain, Spain pushed him away. England sighed and put his embroidery away, now that it had no use since there was now no baby on its way. England had left Spain alone for a few more days, only seeing him to try and coax him into eating. Spain still would not eat barely anything and became extremely distant from him. England guessed that he was recovering from the loss.

Then a week after the incident, Spain began to go back to being his normal cheerful self. England sighed in relief when Spain started cuddling with him again and talking to him. He also began eating again, which relieved England even more. He smiled whenever Spain would kiss him or held his hand. Spain had finally gotten over the loss of his dead baby. He was still upset, but he began to realize that England was extremely worried, so he decided to change his ways. He got his weight back to the way it was before he got pregnant and he smiled in triumph at this.

"Arthur, can we try for another baby?" Spain asked England one day as they cuddled on the couch, watching the news. England stiffened and looked at the Spaniard carefully.

"Antonio, do you really think that is a good idea?" he asked. Spain nodded slowly.

"Of course!"

"But it's only been a week. I think we should wait a bit longer."

"Arthur, please!" Spain wailed, clutching his arm tightly. England winced in pain, trying to pry Spain off of him.

"Antonio, please be reasonable!" England exclaimed.

"I am being reasonable! I want to try for another baby!" England sighed in annoyance.

"How about in a month we try again, okay? Let's give your body some time to recover." Spain pouted but agreed.

"Okay, fine," he mumbled. England smiled and kissed his forehead.

0000000000

Oh no! Poor Spain and England!

Well, at least they're going to try again. I wish them luck

Please review!


	13. Memories

Spain opened his eyes and sighed unhappily, the pain coming back as the memories came back to him. England was reading his book but looked up when Spain sighed.

"Antonio, which memories did you remember this time?" England asked, looking slightly worried. The twins were both gripping Spain's arms as they slept peacefully. Spain looked over at him, tearing up a little bit.

"Our first baby," he mumbled softly. England frowned, looking down.

"I'm sorry those memories had to come back to you," England whispered. Spain nodded, looking grim. "But don't dwell on them. It was a thing of the past. Now, we have two brand new healthy babies to take care of and love." Spain nodded, a smile rising to his lips as he looked down at the sleeping twins.

"You're right, Artie." England blinked upon hearing the nickname and frowned a bit, but let it slip. He guessed it was time for nicknames now, so he would start calling Spain by 'Toni now.

"So, 'Toni, what made this happen? I mean, remembering all of these memories?" England asked. Spain looked at England, but had a smile on his face.

"Um, I'm not really sure," he replied. "When I woke up, you and the twins were asleep, so I guess I thought back to the beginning of this to keep myself occupied. I guess it's just happening now." England nodded.

"Okay, I was just curious." He looked back down at his book and started to read again, leaving Spain to deal with the next two memories.

0000000000

Ahh, its so short! Oh well...

Anyway, please review! Gracias!


	14. Unsuccessful

Just like England had promised, they tried again for another baby a month later. As they lay holding each other close, panting and sweating, England prayed that it had worked. Spain wished for the same thing as England, hoping it had worked as well. The only thing bothering them both is that the doctor told them they would have to wait at least 48 hours before being able to see any kind of result. This upset them both as they didn't want have to wait so long before they knew if Spain was pregnant again or not. The doctor, not wanting to hear them constantly complain, dismissed them. They had immediately headed home to try for another baby.

The next two days were complete and absolute hell for the couple. When the third day finally arrived, Spain had quickly grabbed the test from England and rushed into the bathroom, struggling to get his pants unzipped and pulled down. England paced back and forth in the hallway outside of the bathroom. Spain took the test and sat on the toilet, shaking as he stared at the small stick in his hand. Once the result finally showed up, Spain shook and began to cry, throwing the test against the wall, shattering it. England quickly came in.

"Spain, what happened? What did it say?" he asked.

"It was negative!" Spain cried, clinging onto England. England stuttered a bit, shocked, but held Spain and tried to soothe him.

"Spain, shh," he whispered as Spain continued to cry against his chest, wetting his shirt. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Can't we try again tonight?" Spain sniffed, looking up at England. "I want to try again tonight." England sighed.

"We'll try again tomorrow, Spain, I promise. Let's just go to sleep tonight." Spain sighed and gave in. England led him to bed and they both curled up together. England fell asleep quickly, while Spain stayed awake that night, praying with all of his might that it would work next time. Sadly, it didn't.

A few more months had passed with Spain and England constantly trying to conceive another baby with no success. England groaned after about the hundredth test that was negative. Spain had begun to sulk again, just like he always did every time the test was negative.

"This isn't working, Artie," Spain mumbled. "I think we should just give up. I'm not going to get pregnant." England frowned and grabbed Spain's hand as he threw the test away.

"'Toni, don't say that! You've gotten pregnant already, it can happen again! We just can't give up!"

"It's not working," Spain said again. England hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead.

"'Toni, we can't give up now!"

"We can and we will," Spain replied. England paused, contemplating the man before him with annoyed eyes.

"'Toni, stop spewing out nonsense," England replied. "Bloody hell, we just can't give up. We've been trying so hard to make you pregnant! I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Yes, I wanted to be pregnant, not for it to keep failing every time!" England took both of Spain's hands, looking at him carefully.

"'Toni, let's give it one more try, okay? If it doesn't work, then we'll stop for awhile before starting up again, okay?" England whispered. Spain blinked and thought it over before nodding.

"O-Okay, we'll give it one more shot," he replied. England smiled and took Spain to bed once again. This time, before they began their love making, Spain cooed and rubbed his belly, telling it to become pregnant this time. England smiled and then copied Spain once he was finished. England then felt a spark fly from his fingertips and Spain jerked, hissing quietly.

"What was that? That hurt!"

"Sorry, 'Toni," England replied. England leaned forward and kissed Spain, preparing to enter him. Spain moaned quietly as he did so. Once England was satisfied with his depth, he began thrust in and out. Spain moaned quietly, holding onto the man above him firmly. England smirked as he went faster and deeper; Spain moaned louder each time his sweet spot was hit. It didn't take long for them to reach their climax, England filling Spain up and Spain spilling out all over their chests. They were panting and slightly sweating. England held onto Spain, rubbing the back of his head as Spain buried his face into England's chest.

"Oh, 'Toni, I sure hope this works this time," England whispered. Spain nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around England's neck.

"Me too," Spain whispered into England's chest. England held him close as they fell asleep. The next two days passed and Spain and England were watching the test anxiously as they waited for the result. As the time drew closer for it to be revealed, Spain whimpered and looked away.

"Artie, I can't watch," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Tell me what it says." He shook as he waited for the results from England when England gasped loudly. Spain whirled around and he froze, staring at the tiny stick in his hand. A pink plus sign was staring back at him. It only took two seconds of dead silence before England scooped Spain up off his feet in celebration.

"It worked! It finally worked! You're pregnant again, Spain!" England exclaimed. Spain laughed happily as he hugged England tightly.

"I'm so relieved it worked this time!" Spain then paused, looking up at England. "Artie...what was that spark anyway? Two nights ago, I mean." England looked at him, smile barely on his face.

"Spain, I..." he started to say.

"Artie, what happened?" Spain whispered. "Did you do something to make me get pregnant?"

"Spain, I had no idea what that was. I truly do not know," England whispered. Spain just nodded and put a hand over his belly, smile rising to his lips quickly as they held each other.

00000000

Bleh, I think this is just a filler chapter...

Anyway, please review!


	15. How many?

Spain was woken up by the phone ringing right next to his ear. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He then forced himself to cheer up as he answered the phone, putting it up to his ear.

"Hola?" he asked.

"'Toni, hello. Um, just calling to make sure you're ready for your appointment today," England replied from the other end. Spain froze, suddenly whirling around to look at the clock behind him. He didn't realize how late he had slept in.

"I'll be ready soon!"

"Okay, good," he replied. "I'm almost home from my meeting with my boss, so once I get there, we'll leave."

"Okay."

"Okay, well, bye," England replied. "And I'll see you in a bit." Spain just nodded as he hung up and quickly rushed off to his room to get dressed. He grabbed his favorite shirt and pulled it over his head and then stopped when he couldn't pull it down. He frowned and looked down. His belly was bigger than he had thought. He became dumbfounded as he stared at his belly. It wasn't supposed to be this big! He was only four months along; what was going on? He lost his focus on getting ready and jumped a bit when England's car horn honked.

"Crap," he hissed, pulling the shirt off and trying to find a larger one. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, tying them so that they fit his stomach. He sighed and grabbed a nightshirt from his drawer and pulled it on, then hurried outside, locked the front door and hurried out to the car. He got in the passenger seat and England was frowning at him.

"Bloody hell, what took you so long?" he asked.

"A-Artie...look at this," Spain said as he lifted up his shirt. England looked down and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Bloody hell..." England gasped.

"This is what took me so long. I couldn't figure out why I was so big! I'm only 12 weeks along! I wasn't this big last time! I've been counting! But none of my shirts fit me! So I had to scurry around to find a giant-night shirt." England looked at the shirt and blushed.

"You're wearing one of my shirts," he whispered, looking embarrassed. Spain looked down and noticed.

"Oops," he replied sheepishly. England chuckled and backed out.

"It's okay; you can go ahead and wear it. But this means we'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes for you if you're already this big and none of your clothes fit you." England pulled into the hospital parking lot and suddenly had trouble finding a spot. He drove around forever. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he cried. "We're already late enough!"

"Lo siento," Spain whispered.

"'Toni, it's not your fault."

"But I..." he started to say, but England silenced him. They continued to drive around, still having no success. Even the far back parking spots were full. England was then forced to park in the grass. They got out and began the long trek towards the front door. England supported Spain as they walked along as quickly as possible. England was angrily muttering under his breath because they were late and there were no available parking spots. England held the front door open for Spain and they both gasped. There was a hugely long line and people were getting extremely irritated.

"Artie, what do we do?" Spain whispered. England took his hand and led him past the entire line towards the door leading back to their rooms. Everyone began to immediately complain as they did this though, causing Spain to flinch.

"Spain, relax," England hissed. "My doctor is open. He only checks on me, nobody else."

"HEY! YOU TWO CAN JUST STOP RIGHT THERE!" somebody screamed. Spain paused and turned around. "You two have to wait at the end of the line just like the rest of us had to! You can't just skip ahead of all of us! Who do you think you are?" A man in his late thirties was the one that was talking. He was about in the middle of the line and was looking extremely irritated. "I have been waiting here for over an hour!"

"Bloody hell," England hissed and pulled Spain through the door.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL FROM THE REST OF US?" England paused and looked back.

"Everything," he smirked and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong with everybody?" Spain asked as they entered their room and shut the door again. The doctor looked up and sighed.

"We're extremely understaffed right now and the only person who can work the front desk is an intern and has no idea what's she's doing. The rest of the employees know less than she does, so they can't help her. I feel horrible that I can't see other clients but I've signed a contract with Parliament saying I can only treat England himself and other nations if they are visiting and get injured." He shrugged. "I get paid more than the rest, so I'm not complaining."

"Do the other employees know that you can only treat nations?"

"No. I was forbidden to tell them. Don't you have your own doctor back home, Spain?"

"Sí, but his rules are a bit different. He doesn't work in a hospital and he comes to my house whenever I need him. His materials are paid for by my government and he keeps them all in his van," Spain replied, shrugging.

"Ah, I see." Footsteps were heard approaching their door and then stopped in front of it.

"Whose room is this? I have never seen it open."

"I do not know nor will the doctor in there tell me why he won't see clients," replied the stressed out nurse.

"What? He won't see clients? What kind of doctor is he?"

"He only sees one client and recently there's been another client with him that he sees as well."

"Would those two be those men that just came back here and skipped the entire line?"

"Yes."

"Bloody gits!" he hissed.

"Please do not say such rude things. You're in a hospital," the nurse replied bitterly.

"What's so special about those two people anyway? They're just bloody people. Why do they need a specific doctor?"

"Do not ask me these things. I do not have the answer to them. Now, come along. We need to keep moving." They walked away, and Spain sighed.

"So, you two here for another ultrasound?" the doctor asked. Spain nodded.

"Doc, before we begin, can I ask you something?" Spain questioned. The doctor nodded, looking at him. "How come my belly is so big? I'm not that far along!" The doctor smiled.

"I believe you are pregnant with twins, Spain."

"Twins?" England and Spain cried together. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Yes, twins. Now, Spain, go ahead and proceed to lie down so we can have a look at these twins of yours." Spain nodded and did as requested. The doctor turned the machine on and spread the gel around. He easily found the first baby. "There's your baby." He showed them the screen..

"Could we perhaps have a few pictures of them both?" England asked.

"Of course." The doctor began to record the images onto his computer and printed them out. "Now, let's find the other child." He located their other baby, who was on the other side of Spain's stomach. "Now, would you like to know the gender?"

"Gender? You say it like they're the same gender."

"They are, I mean, after all, they're identical." He smiled as he watched Spain and England's eyes widen in surprise.

0000000000000

Yay! Spain's pregnant with the twins now!

Please review!


	16. Worried

Spain opened his eyes again, smiling happily. England didn't notice and continued to read. Spain was really surprised on how clear these memories were coming back to him even though they were so long ago. He was able to remember every word, every detail, basically everything.

"Artie?" he whispered. England jumped a little bit, but looked up from his book, smiling.

"Yes, 'Toni?" he asked, marking his page and shutting his book.

"These memories were about our trying so many times to get pregnant and then when we found out I was having twins." England smiled.

"Those two precious little ones in yours arms right now," he replied and Spain nodded.

"But there's something that's worrying me."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, it seems as if I'm able to remember every detail clearly, even though it happened so long ago. I'm able to remember sights, smells, words, everything. Isn't that something that only happens when you're about to die?" England recoiled in shock.

"'Toni, do not say such things! That is just preposterous! You are not going to die any time soon!" England cried. Spain nodded.

"I know that, but it still worries me. The memories aren't coming up on my own command. They're just showing up on their own and it kind of worries me a little." England sighed, watching Spain.

"'Toni, do not think anything of it. Just relax and remember them anyway. Nothing bad is going to happen to you just because you are remembering your past so clearly, I promise." He smiled softly and rubbed Spain's hand. Spain smiled back and lay back down again, shifting his position to get more comfortable. Spain closed his eyes, in which England followed suit.

00000000000000000

Yay! I'm finally back! And sorry guys, if I seem to be submitting these quickly. It's just when I start typing something, my fingers keep flying and I get into it and it's hard for me to stop. I also hate being interrupted when I'm into something like this.

Well, anyway, please review!


	17. Magic and Miracles

"Well, I would like to tell you that you will be having twin girls," the doctor replied. Spain just closed his eyes, hands going to his belly automatically. England stopped him though, taking both of his hands in his own.

"Spain, wait," he warned. The doctor smiled and went over and picked up the ultrasound pictures, labeled them then handed them to England, smiling. He then turned the machine off and pulled it away. England wiped the gel off and then released Spain's hands. Spain sat up and smiled as he placed his hand over his belly, rubbing it softly. The doctor then proceeded to grab England's arm and hurried him off into the corner. He narrowed his eyes at the Brit.

"England, did you use _magic _to get Spain pregnant?" he hissed. England looked shocked.

"Wha-? No! I didn't use magic! Why would you think that?"

"Because, I could sense that something off when the ultrasound was on. It sounded like magic to me. Now what did you do?" England's eyes widened.

"I don't know! I didn't purposefully use magic! It's just that when-"

"Wait, so you did use magic!"

"I did not do it intentionally!" England muttered, looking away. "It just sort of happened. We had been trying for months for another baby with no success. Then the night when we tried for the last time, we both hoped with all of our might that Spain would get pregnant. We both touched his belly and that's when a spark flew from my fingers."

"That would be magic," the doctor replied. "Do you know the consequences of conceiving with magic?"

"There are consequences?" England asked, looking at him confused. The doctor frowned and nodded.

"Of course there is. Since Spain conceived with the help of magic, then the babies he is carrying will also be able to use magic. The consequence though, is that their magic will be twice as strong as yours, England."

"What?" England cried. "You can't be serious!"

"No, I am very serious."

"What's going to happen to Spain then, if they can use magic?" England asked suddenly worried as he nervously looked over at Spain, who was still occupied with rubbing his belly. The doctor followed his gaze, looking a little worried as well.

"I have no idea, since Spain can't use magic. We will just have to wait and see. Let's just hope nothing bad will happen to Spain while he's pregnant."

"Me too," England whispered, watching Spain worriedly. The doctor just sighed and walked back to Spain. England blinked but followed him. "Spain, how do you feel?" Spain looked up at him, smiling a little.

"I feel fine! Why?" he asked then his eyes widened in pain. "Ow!"

"Spain, what happened?" England asked, looking extremely worried all of a sudden, grabbing Spain's arm.

"England, relax. Spain just felt the baby's first kick," the doctor responded, smiling. Spain and England both looked at him, eyes widened in shock.

"The...baby's...first...kick?" England breathed. Spain's hand went to his belly, rubbing it softly. The baby kicked again, causing Spain to whimper. England placed his hand on Spain's belly. "Where is she kicking?" Spain smiled and moved England's hand to where the baby was now repeatedly kicking him.

"There's our first daughter," Spain whispered. He took England's other hand and placed it where their second daughter was kicking. "And there's our second." England smiled unintentionally as he felt both of their babies kick his hands excitedly. "They like that." England then leaned forward and kissed each spot. The babies grew more excited and began to move around a bit. Spain hissed, holding his belly. England looked at him and pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, Spain! I didn't mean to excite them more!" Spain just shook his head.

"It's okay, Artie...I'm fine...you can continue and talk to them." England nodded and began to whisper things to each of his girls. They stopped moving and listened to his voice eagerly. Spain smiled and laid back, relaxing and then falling asleep.

0000000

There's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been kinda busy and haven't had the time to sit down and write. But I'm back for now anyway!

Please review!


	18. Excitement

There's extreme yaoi in this chapter. Just warning ya...

00000000000000

When Spain woke up the next morning, he blushed when he found that England had fallen asleep next to his belly, hugging it lightly. The twins were also asleep, each of them pressed lightly against England's hands. Spain smiled lightly. 'They must really love their papa' he thought to himself. He then realized they were still in the hospital. England's doctor was nowhere in sight, but Spain wasn't worried. He sighed lightly, and rubbed the top of his belly. This woke up the twins immediately and something coursed through him. His eyes widened and England jerked awake as well, looking shocked.

"Wha-?" he gasped. He looked at Spain and he looked fearful. "Spain, I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" Spain asked curiously.

"What you just felt right now...was magic," he whispered, looking down. "Our twins were conceived with magic, and therefore, they can use it too. I'm so sorry."

"I'm still confused."

"Spain, since they can use magic, it seems like it's going to affect you. If it hurts, I'm sorry."

"It didn't hurt me," Spain replied, smiling cheerfully. "It just felt...different."

"Oh." England looked at Spain's belly, rubbing it softly. The babies immediately began kicking his hands excitedly. Spain laid back again and let them kick his hands. England kissed his belly softly and the babies became more excited, kicking harder.

"Ow!" Spain hissed.

"Sorry..." England mumbled, pulling his hands away. Something electrical coursed through Spain's veins, causing the lights to flicker. Spain froze up, eyes widening as the pain became more unbearable. England immediately put his hands back on Spain's belly and the pain went away. "Spain, I'm so sorry this is happening. I wish I could control them but I can't."

"I-It's fine!" Spain hissed through clenched teeth, pain still remaining.

"Actually, it's not. It's my fault you're in pain! It's my fault the babies are causing you pain!" England cried, holding both of his hands firmly. "I was the one that gave them the ability to use magic!" He leaned forward and kissed Spain. The babies moved excitedly, causing a spark to fly between their lips. The kiss deepened, not because of Spain or England, but because of the magic the babies had created. Spain's eyes closed happily as England kissed him more passionately, this time without the help of magic. As they pulled away, the babies kicked England's hands happily.

"They're confusing me," Spain said, holding his head as a small headache grew. "One moment they're hurting me when you pull your hands away and the next; they're causing our kiss to go deeper."

"They just want attention and for us to love each other," England whispered, smiling as he kissed Spain again. The babies relaxed this time, letting them kiss each other on their own. Spain smiled and followed him into the kiss. England moved above Spain, holding his hips, and Spain wrapped his arms around England's neck. Spain blushed and England pressed against Spain, a quiet moan leaving his lips. England pulled away. Spain slowly opened his eyes and pressed back against England, causing a quiet moan to leave the British man's lips as well. Spain smirked and claimed England's lips again, pressing himself more into England. They both became excited and England immediately slipped his hands down Spain's pants and grabbed Spain. A louder moan escaped the Spaniard's lips as he arched his back up into the touch. The Briton smirked as he began to stroke Spain, causing soft moans to come from the man underneath him. England unbuttoned Spain's pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, so he could get better access and began to pump Spain. Louder moans left his lips and he closed his eyes. The babies were excited now, liking that their parents were making love to each other.

"I-I can't believe they know what we're doing!" Spain gasped as England pumped faster, turning the Spaniard on quickly.

"Magic is the only reason why they know," England whispered. Spain blushed as the Briton leaned down and licked his tip. Spain shuddered as pre-cum leaked out and England licked it up. He then licked up and down, causing more pre-cum and moans from Spain. The babies moved excitedly, wanting their parents to go farther.

"I-I don't like this, England," Spain whispered, placing his hands over his belly. "I-I don't like that they know exactly what we're doing. They want us to go farther." England blushed and closed his mouth around Spain, beginning to suck. Spain gasped out loud and arched upwards again as the Briton began to suck. "A-Ah! Arthur!" Spain cried out loud, gripping the bed sheets. England smiled and sucked harder, still licking. "Mmm! A-Arthur! Ahh!" England continued to suck until Spain felt his climax approaching quickly. England pulled away, gripping the base tightly, preventing his release. Spain gasped out loud in disappointment and England slipped his fingers into Spain. Spain immediately began to coat his fingers until they were well lubed and England pressed them against Spain's entrance. Spain shivered and spread his legs apart. England slipped one finger, two, three into him and began to prepare him.

Spain gasped and moaned as England quickened his pace with his fingers until England thought Spain was well-prepared. He slipped his fingers from Spain, another disappointed gasped slipped from Spain's lips. England smiled as he unzipped his pants and pulled down his pants and boxers and kept a hold of Spain and moved himself to Spain's mouth, where Spain began to coat him again. Then England moved himself downward and pressed himself against Spain's entrance. Spain gasped and the babies grew more excited. England slid inside until he was all the way in, causing a long, quiet moan from Spain. He then began to thrust, slowly at first, but gained speed. Spain gripped the sheets again until England set a rhythm and relaxed, then screamed in pleasure as his prostate was hit.

"Ah! A-Arthur!" England smirked and hit it harder, causing a louder scream of pleasure from his lover. He continued to thrust and Spain grew impatient, wanting England to release him so he could climax. England knew he was tormenting Spain and didn't release him until he had climaxed inside of Spain, filling him up. The second he released Spain, Spain climaxed hard, panting and sweating as it went everywhere. England slid out, and began to clean up the mess Spain had created. The babies had fallen asleep during the end but were woken up when England's fluids were released into his body. "A-Arthur...the twins...fluids..." Spain panted. "They...don't...like...it..." England looked worried.

"W-What? My fluids are...?"

"Inside with the twins!" Spain finished, holding his belly, looking scared.

"But my fluids won't harm the babies!" England replied. The babies squirmed unhappily as the fluids surrounded them.

"England, they're becoming more and more unhappy!" Spain whimpered.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

00000000000000000

Cliffhanger! Is the fluids going to harm the babies or just do nothing? Hmm, I wonder... What do you think should happen? Please review and let me know!

Oh, and ya'll get ready for the next chapter! It's gonna be huge (not lengthwise)


	19. Shocked and Names

Spain opened his eyes again. The twins were stirring in his arms and began to cry. England jerked awake, looking tired.

"Wha-?" he gasped, yawning. Spain began to rock them both, trying to calm them both down by cooing softly to them. They just got angry and shocked him.

"Ow!" Spain hissed, letting them go. England immediately picked them up; looking worried as he tried rocking them. Spain rubbed his arms, small circles of burns appearing on his arms where they had shocked him. "They burned me..."

"Shh, shh, little ones..." England whispered, still rocking them softly. They continued to cry and squirm in his arms, but they didn't shock England. He tried to calm them down for a good ten minutes before they finally stopped crying. By this time, Spain had a huge headache and aching arms. He had gotten up and put ice on the burns. When they were calmed down and cuddling into England, England asked Spain to come over. He held one hand over his burns and the pain left. "There, the pain's gone."

"For good?" Spain asked and England nodded.

"Yes, it's gone for good." Spain smiled and kissed him lightly. England kissed him back and then the babies noticed Spain did not have any signs on his fingers that England loved him so they silently told England to put a sign on Spain's finger. England blushed deeply and nodded, setting the kids down on the bed as he faced Spain, taking his hand. "Spain, I have something very important to ask of you. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." He kneeled down and pulled a box from his pocket, opening it up. Spain gasped as a simple, golden band shined up at him.

"A-Artie..." Spain stuttered, eyes widening.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the personification of the country of Spain, will you marry me, Arthur Kirkland, the personification of Great Britain?" The babies watched happily, squealing as they moved their arms and legs happily. Spain smiled and nodded, hugging England around his neck.

"Sí, of course I will!" Spain exclaimed happily. England hugged him back, smiling, hands around his waist. He pulled away from the hug and slipped the ring onto Spain's finger. He then took Spain's cheeks softly in his own and kissed Spain softly. Spain smiled and kissed him back, hands going around his neck again. England deepened the kiss and Spain followed. England then licked Spain's lower lip and Spain let him in. England explored Spain's mouth hungrily, causing Spain to let out quiet moans. They pulled away, blushes on both of their cheeks. The babies continued to squeal and giggle and they looked over at them, smiling happily. Then the babies squirmed unhappily, whining. England picked up and frowned.

"Their diapers," he said. Spain nodded and pulled two diapers out from the baby bag they had brought with them. They changed their diapers and then put their clothes back on them, Spain holding one and England holding the other.

"We need to name them," Spain whispered. England nodded in agreement.

"How does one Spanish and one British name sound to you?" he asked. Spain smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It sounds wonderful!" Spain replied. England smiled back and nodded, looking down at the daughter in his arms.

"Can one of them...be Elizabeth?" England asked, always wanting to name a girl after his favorite queen. Spain nodded.

"Sí, of course," Spain replied, thinking a bit of a good Spanish name. "How does Isabella sound?" England looked up at him and nodded.

"That's perfect," he replied. Spain smiled at him and rocked the girl curled up safely in his arms. "So, who's who?" England looked between the two girls carefully, trying to see which name fit which girl. He then pointed to the one in his arms.

"This one will be Isabella. She has a bit darker skin tone than her sister, which means she looks more Spanish. So the one you're holding is Elizabeth." Spain nodded and whispered to the girl in his arms.

"Oh, Lizzy..." She looked up at him, blinking, trying to comprehend the word 'Lizzy'.

"Spain, call her Elizabeth as of right now. Plus, both of them can be called Lizzy. It can get confusing." Spain looked up at him, realization spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah...Lo siento," he replied. England just sighed and sat back down. Spain laid down in the bed again and rocked Elizabeth gently. She waved her tiny hands around in the air, making quiet noises. Spain smiled and laid back, closing his eyes.

00000000

Yay! England finally proposed to Spain! Can't believe he waited that long to do it. But anyway, please review!


	20. Hurry!

"England, what do we do?" Spain cried. England looked frantic.

"I-I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?" England's eyes immediately flew to Spain's belly, trying to calm the babies down, but inside they were thrashing around angrily, causing Spain much unnecessary pain. "Arthur, this hurts so much!" Spain cried, tearing up as he held his belly firmly. England looked scared and looked around frantically for the doctor.

"Doc! Where in the bloody hell are you?" England called. The door immediately burst open, England's doctor looking shocked and worried.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He became uncomfortable when he found that both men were naked, but didn't show it. He shut the door. "England, tell me what happened!"

"Our babies! My fluids...! Ah!"

"England, calm down! I can't help if you won't clearly tell me what's going on!"

"Spain and I had...sex...and I climaxed and the babies don't like the fluids!" The doctor became scared.

"Wha-? Why didn't you use a condom?" he screeched, immediately searching through his drawers frantically for something. England became scared.

"Doc, w-what's going on?" His doctor continued to search around frantically while he explained.

"England, since your babies were conceived with magic, your fluids are attracted to them! If they stay with the fluids for too long, they'll become affected by it!"

"Affected in what way?" England asked nervously.

"Affected by their reproductive organs will immediately respond and mature, causing them to become pregnant." England and Spain immediately both became speechless.

"WHAT?" England screamed. "PREGNANT? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Spain shook as the doctor finally found what he was looking for. He quickly hurried over to Spain, looking worried.

"Spain, take this right now. It might stop the fluids from affecting the babies."

"How long does it take for them to be affected?"

"I-It's too late," Spain whispered, closing his eyes tight, tears leaking out. He had felt the babies stiffen as the fluids slowly slipped inside of them.

"It's not too late!" The doctor slipped the two pills into Spain's mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed it, where it traveled down into the babies' umbilical cords and into their bellies. Spain began to sweat as he waited for the medicine to quickly kick in. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate better. The doctor turned on the ultrasound and spread the gel on Spain's belly. He immediately put the wand on and located one of the girls. He turned on the microscopic button and zoomed in past her belly.

"It can zoom that far in?" England asked.

"Yes, this is a specific ultrasound just for you nations," the doctor responded. "It can do a lot of things that normal ultrasounds cannot do." The doctor located the girl's ovaries and watched in horror as the medicine was moving a bit slower than the sperms were moving. "Oh no..." he gasped. Spain had felt it while the doctor had seen it. Their twins were pregnant.

00000000

Ugh, don't ask me to explain what just happened. I don't even know myself...it's the magic's fault, not mine!

Anyway, please review!


	21. Reassurance

England shook hard when the doctor said his twins were pregnant. He knew that it was his fault that they were pregnant. He leaned down to Spain's belly.

"Little ones, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. "I didn't mean to make you both pregnant! I'm so sorry!" He began to cry, shaking as he looked up at Spain. "Spain, I'm so sorry as well. I'm so sorry I made our girls pregnant." He looked down, crying harder. Spain slowly sat up, and placed his hands over England's.

"Shh," he whispered. "England, there's no reason to become upset. It's quite alright, I promise."

"But Spain! They're just babies! This shouldn't even be happening to them! It's all my fault! Giving them the ability to use magic which led to them becoming pregnant! It's all my fault!" Spain rubbed England's hands, trying to calm him down.

"England, it's not your fault. You using magic to make me become pregnant was nobody's fault. It was an accident. I'm not mad at you and neither are the babies. We all still love you very much, England. There's no reason to become upset."

"But, Spain! You haven't thought of what's going to happen not only to our babies but our babies' babies! How will our babies be able to give birth to their children? How will their babies survive? How will our babies survive? They won't! Spain, this will cause our children to die! Don't act calmly about this!" Spain's eyes widened in surprise when he realized the truth about England's statements.

"Oh..."

"Guys, neither your babies nor your grandchildren will die. Did you not listen to me? Their ovaries are fully mature. That means that they are quite capable of carrying children, having healthy babies and having successful child births."

"Really?" England asked. The doctor nodded.

"Really, England." England and Spain both sighed in relief. "Plus, I will be here to help your children have successful births as well."

"But will Spain be able to have a normal child birth if both of the babies are pregnant? Won't their bellies get in the way?" The doctor chuckled.

"No, the babies will not grow right now. They are frozen in time right now. They won't start to grow until after their mothers are born. Does that make sense?" England and Spain both nodded.

"Yes, that makes sense," England replied and sighed in relief again. "I'm glad their children aren't growing right now. That would be added weight to you. But wait, won't them being pregnant hurt their backs and suspend their growth?" The doctor shook his head.

"No, it will not. They will be just fine throughout their pregnancies, I promise. So stop worrying okay?" England nodded.

"Fine."

"Well, you guys can go home now," he said. England nodded and helped Spain stand up, who was holding his belly. The babies were still and freaked out a little inside of him and he was doing his best to calm them down. They just shocked him, being angry at him for doing this to them. He winced at being shocked and pulled his hands away from his belly.

"England, they're upset because we got them pregnant," Spain whispered. England rubbed Spain's belly. He got the opposite reaction. The babies immediately were comforted at the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand. Spain's eyes filled with tears and looked away. He knew the babies did not like him. They only liked England. This was going to be an awful nine months.

00000000

Again, sorry about this. If this bothers you, please let me know and I will do something about it, okay? Please review!


	22. We're parents

Spain sighed as he opened his eyes and looked around. England was now holding both girls and bouncing them lightly in his lap. They were giggling and flailing their arms happily. Spain's eyes traveled down to their bellies, for he had just now remembered that they were pregnant. England didn't seem to remember, so Spain just looked away. The girls haven't changed at all. They still preferred England over himself. If they had it their own way, Spain would probably not be here and England would've been the one pregnant and feeding them instead of Spain. His eyes filled with tears at the thought as he looked down at the engagement ring sparkling on his finger. He kissed it lightly, hoping that the girls secretly loved him. He after all was the one that had carried them in his belly for the past eight months and fed them healthy foods so they could be born healthy and alive. He turned on his side, silently crying.

The girls stopped giggling and flailing their arms as they looked over at Spain. They sensed what he had just thought about and were feeling sad. England followed their gaze and saw that Spain was back from his memories.

"S-Spain, what's wrong?" England whispered.

"T-The girls don't like me," Spain muttered into the pillow. England blinked, looking shocked.

"What makes you think that? They both love you!"

"Then how come the only person they've shocked hard enough to burn was me? They haven't shocked you. Throughout my entire pregnancy with them, whenever they were upset, they blamed me for it and shocked me hard. Whenever you came and rubbed my belly, they immediately calmed down and began to enjoy your rubbing," he whispered, sniffing. "Even now, outside of my womb, they shock me because they dislike me. But they love you!" England sighed and rubbed Spain's back. The twins crawled onto the bed and placed their tiny hands on Spain's back, looking sad. Spain stiffened, thinking they were going to shock him again. They whimpered and didn't do anything.

Spain slowly turned around, England moving the twins out of the way so they wouldn't get crushed and then placed them by Spain again. He looked at them and sniffed again. They reached forward and touched his cheeks. He blinked and looked into their eyes, their green eyes. Isabella's eyes were more of a bright green, while Elizabeth's were more emerald.

"Arthur, I thought they were identical. How come one looks slightly more like me and the other looks more like you?"

"They both have my eyebrows, though," England whispered, looking at them. Spain nodded as he noticed that feature.

"They do," he replied. The girls both moved forward and kissed his cheeks softly. Spain looked at them in confusion.

"Spain, they do not hate you as you might think they do. They actually love you very much." Spain smiled a little at them. They giggled and then grabbed his cheeks, laughing at the squishiness of it. England chuckled.

"Careful, they're obsessed with cheeks right now. They think it feels so cool." Spain chuckled and then puffed out his cheeks. The girls squealed loudly, falling backwards, laughing hard. Spain laughed too and smiled. England just chuckled a little, watching them with amusement. The girls manage to sit back up again and grabbed his cheeks again. Spain puffed them up again, causing the girls to squeal loudly with excitement.

"They're so cute!" Spain replied. England nodded, chuckling.

"They sure are." The doctor came in at that moment.

"Have you two come up with names for your darling daughters?"

"Yes, doc, we sure have." The doctor smiled as he pulled out to birth certificates and grabbed a pen. "Elizabeth Fernandez Kirkland." The doctor quickly wrote it down and then took Elizabeth's finger and foot prints.

"Okay, hers is done. What is the other girl's name?"

"Isabella Fernandez Kirkland," England replied. The doctor nodded and wrote it down and took her finger and foot prints as well.

"Now, I'm going to have you two sign each of their birth certificates." England and Spain both nodded and signed on the appropriate lines. The doctor then signed where the doctor's signature went. He then smiled and handed them to England, who smiled and took them, looking them over.

"We're parents, Spain," he breathed, not looking up from the certificates. Spain nodded and smiled.

"Sí," Spain replied.

"I can't believe it, can you?" Spain shook his head.

"No, but I'm glad we are parents!" England looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, so am I." He rubbed the girls' backs. Spain smiled and then laid back down, closing his eyes again.

00000000

Aww! How sweet! They're so adorable, both of their girls!

Anyway please review! It'd be appreciated!


	23. Dumping Tea

Spain was now six months pregnant, both girls moving around quite a bit inside of his belly. One of them was pushing against his bladder, causing him to rush to the bathroom to go. Once he was finished, he came back out to find England brewing himself a hot cup of tea. Spain looked at England, who sensed him looking at him and looked up.

"Hello, Spain!" he exclaimed. "Would you like some tea?" Spain shook his head and wobbled over to the table, collapsing into the chair, groaning from the pain. "Spain, you okay?" England looked over at him, worried. Spain nodded slowly.

"Sí," he replied. England shrugged and turned back to his tea. Spain frowned and got up and walked out of the kitchen to the living room, his feet and back killing him. He just needed a good massage from England. But England hadn't given him a back or feet massage in a couple of days now. He used to massage Spain whether Spain asked for it or not every time Spain showed one sign of pain. Now, not only was Spain moody but he ached all over, making his mood worse.

England finished with his tea and poured two mugs for both him and Spain and turned around, expecting to see Spain sitting there but he wasn't. He looked around and headed slowly for the living room, seeing Spain lying down on the couch.

"Spain, I brought you some tea," England replied.

"I said I didn't want any!" Spain snapped. England recoiled in shock, not expecting the tone from Spain.

"Spain, are you okay?" he asked. Spain didn't answer, instead just shifted on the couch. England approached him and set the tea down on the coffee table. "Spain, it will help with your sore muscles. It will help and relax you." Spain frowned and waved his hand, signaling England to leave him alone, but instead knocked the mug out of England's hand, causing hot tea to spill onto England's face and upper chest. He jumped high, yelling out loud.

"OW!" he yelled, jumping back. Spain stood up and poured his own cup of tea over England's head. England cried out loud again. "OW! What in the bloody hell was that for?" he cried.

"Jerk! You've been ignoring me for these past couple of days!" Spain yelled. "I am completely sore and swollen in my feet and back and you think that's all going to go away with a simple, bland cup of tea?" He panted and then turned away, walking away from England, who was still trying to calm down from the pain.

"Spain! Where do you think you are going?" England screamed back. Spain paused and turned towards him.

"Away from you!" he yelled. England growled and quickly caught up to him, grabbing his wrist and jerking him backwards. Spain hissed and fell backward, tripping and falling backwards on top of England. England cried out loud and struggled underneath of Spain, pushing him aside.

"What the hell?" he screamed. "Spain, what is your problem?"  
>"You're my problem!" Spain cried. "You've been ignoring me! I've been extremely lonely and bored, not to mention both my feet and back are killing me right now! You obviously don't care about me or the babies! Why do I even bother sticking around with you?" He quickly stood up and stormed away from England, heading out into the freezing rain. England blinked and frowned, getting up and chasing after him, grabbing his wrist again.<p>

"Spain, you are not going anywhere in this weather!" England cried. Spain jerked his wrist away from England and hurried over to his car, unlocking it, quickly getting in and locked the door. England rushed after him and tried to open the door, pounding on the window. "Spain! Spain!" Spain frowned and turned the car on, quickly backing up and ran over England's feet. England howled in agony and jumped up and down, holding his injured feet.

"Bloody bastard!" England screamed as Spain drove away and out of sight. He continued to scream curse words at him until five minutes after he was gone. He then sneezed and hurried inside, catching a cold. He cursed himself for letting Spain go. "Bloody hell!" he yelled, kicking the umbrella stand over.

Spain drove away, tearing up, causing his vision to go blurry. The constant and hard rain didn't help. Spain didn't realize he had driven out into an ice storm. He then hit an ice patch and his car swerved out of control, causing the passenger side to ram into a pole. Spain jerked forward, crying hard as he hit his head, knocking himself out.

00000000

Oh no! Spain!

And this is the fight that was their most recent one, the one that lasted for a month during Spain's entire six month of pregnancy.

And sorry I posted so many at one time. I was at work and it was so dull, so I brought my computer with me and typed a bunch of chapters up, since I basically did nothing for five hours. And since I didn't have internet connection over there I had to wait until I came home to post them all.

Anyway please review!


	24. Tea and Scones

When Spain awoke, the storm was over, but it was dark outside. There was virtually nobody around. He shook, ignoring the babies' discomfort and pain, and drove his damaged car back to his own house. He was now even more sore than normal, having been hovering over his steering wheel for the past couple of hours. The babies were hungry for scones and he was still crabby. He drove all the way home, moping and being depressed. This caused the kids to become depressed as well and they weakly shocked him to show him their anger for what he's done. He just ignored them and pulled into his driveway, getting out. He wobbled up to his front door and unlocked it.

The babies craved scones even more now and Spain groaned. He didn't have any scones, nor did he know how to make them. He shuffled over to his computer and turned it on. He went online and found a recipe for scones. He then went and found he had all of the ingredients to make scones and began to make them, following the recipe. Once they were done, he began to eat them. The babies were extremely happy now, eating the scones happily. Spain made tea to go with the scones and then his eyes began to tear up when he remembered what had happened between him and England. He sniffed and continued to mix the tea up. Once it was finished, he drank a sip of it. The babies happily drank it and stirred happily within his belly. He smiled and whispered down to them.

"You like the tea and food? It's better than papa's food, right?" They kicked happily. He smiled and grabbed the plate of remaining scones and his cup of tea and went and sat down on the couch, eating and drinking, trying to relax his back and feet muscles. The babies ate until they were full and then proceeded to kick him happily. He smiled and talked to them, rubbing his belly softly. They enjoyed all of the attention and he was glad.

00000000

Ah! Sorry, this is extremely short! But I didn't know what else to write here. This was kinda a dull part of the story.

Anyway please review!


	25. Giving love

Spain flinched at those memories, hating how he had treated England. England looked up at him, confused.

"Spain, is something wrong?" Spain jumped, not expecting him to talk.

"S-Sorry, Artie! Just the memories..."

"What were they about this time?" England asked him.

"When I was six months pregnant," Spain mumbled, looking down. England frowned and looked back at the girls.

"I really am sorry for ignoring you, Spain, I really am," England whispered, humming quietly to the girls. Spain just nodded.

"I had forgiven you, England, the minute I had realized the reason as to why you had ignored me." England smiled and nodded, bouncing the girls gently in his lap again, causing them to squeal happily. Spain smiled at them. "England, um, don't forget what's going on inside of them," Spain whispered. England blinked and looked up at him, shocked.

"I had completely forgotten! How could I forget that our precious daughters are pregnant with my children?" England cried, beginning to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Artie...I didn't mean to remind you," Spain whispered.

"No, I'm glad you reminded me, because I had completely forgotten," he replied, laying the girls on the bed next to Spain and lifts their clothes up, exposing their bellies. He kisses both of their bellies lightly, causing loud giggles to erupt from them. He smiled and then lightly kissed their bellies again. However, this time, they screamed and cried as their bellies began to expand, becoming round. Spain watched with wide eyes. Their bellies stopped expanding, leaving both girls with small, tiny, barely noticeable baby bumps. But both Spain and England had seen those bumps form. They looked at each other with shocked expressions, not understanding what had just taken place in front of their eyes. The doctor looked over from his computer and sighed.

"England and Spain, that had just happened because England was giving and showing love to his two babies growing inside of both Elizabeth and Isabella. Only England can cause the babies to grow, not Spain and definitely not food. Those babies, because of the magic that runs through their veins, can only grow based on love that their father gives to them. So, England, if you want your two sons to be healthy, you better give them lots and lots of love."

"S-Sons? How do you know they're boys?"

"I just do." He shrugged and turned back to his computer. England and Spain stared at his back and then their attention was stolen by their twin girls again as they shifted around a little bit, whining as the babies moved inside of them. England rubbed their bellies softly, causing another yelp from the girls as the babies grew another half inch, stretching their skin and their organs to be squished. England sighed.

"S-Spain, this is awful! The girls are in so much pain right now!" England hissed.

"Then pause and let them have a break instead of making them give birth today," Spain replied. He laid back down and closed his eyes once more.

00000000

Okay, last one for now.

Anyway please review! Gracias!


	26. It was just a dream

Sorry about this. It turns out that the babies having babies was just a bad dream Spain kept having. So all of those parts with the babies being pregnant, Spain was having nightmares, okay?

00000000

"Spain! Wake up, wake up!" England's voice called from afar, shaking Spain slightly, looking worried. Spain slowly opened his eyes, looking up at England confused. "Spain, you were having a nightmare," he whispered, kissing Spain's forehead. He held the sleeping twins within his arms. "Spain, you were having that dream again."

"The dream where our girls were pregnant?" England nodded, sighing.

"Spain, that's never going to happen in real life, you know that."

"I know," Spain sighed, looking down at his twins. "I don't know why I had that dream though. It's impossible for our girls to become pregnant." England smiled and kissed Spain's forehead again, rubbing his cheek.

"Spain, I love you so much," England replied. Spain smiled up at him.

"Artie, I love you too." England leaned forward and kissed Spain softly on the lips. Spain kissed back as their tongues fought for dominance even though Spain knew who dominated.

00000000

Well, I have a feeling nobody really likes this story anymore. People keep adding my "A hard life" to their favorites but nobody's adding this one. I've decided to add this last chapter. I'm not going to bother with this anymore since nobody seems into it. At least, it doesn't seem like it. If you want me to continue this in a sequel, then let me know. Otherwise, I'm giving up because I feel I just ruined this entire story with the kids getting pregnant. I'm sorry, guys, for ruining the story. It was an awful idea.

Please read...if you want


End file.
